looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Canyon Fall Gag
The Canyon Fall Gag is a recurring gag that happens to Wile E. Coyote in the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote shorts. Information The gag is another one of Wile E. Coyote's many mishaps in capturing Road Runner when a failed scheme, a Road Runner scare, a feeble ledge, or a chase mishap causes Wile E. to be flung off the edge of a cliff, and he plummets down into a canyon, where he crashes to the ground in a cloud of dust! The cause of his fall varies between scenes, and most of the canyons are different. The first fall was in "Fast and Furry-ous", firstly when he dons a Superman costume purchased from ACME and tries to fly but fails to defy gravity and instead drops to the ground, and secondly when Wile uses a meat grinder, a refrigerator, skis, and an electric motor, to chase Road Runner, but Road Runner darts out of the way in time, and Wile, missing his target, is sent flying into a ravine. Since then, it's used in almost every episode, and Wile E. has had other problems with gravity ever since, providing humor for the Road Runner cartoons. When Road Runner goes off the edge of the cliff, he defies the laws of gravity and physics and doesn't fall, even when he's not on the solid ground or a dislodged cliff. Notes * Most times, we only see Wile hitting the ground in a cloud of dust, but the shot cuts to the next scene after the dust clears. We see a crash on the ground a few times throughout the series. * Many times, after going off the edge, Wile E. stays in midair for a few seconds, long enough to realize that he isn't on solid ground anymore. Then he falls. * Many times, Wile E. stops at the edge of a cliff, but then it breaks off, and he falls with the cliff into the canyon. * Wile E. Coyote has broken the fourth wall many times, by worriedly waving goodbye to the audience, just before he falls (and, in "War and Pieces", during a fall). * The canyon fall gag does appear in two Bugs Bunny/Wile E. Coyote cartoons in the Golden Age of American Animation; "To Hare Is Human" (1956, though without the overhead shot) and "Hare-Breadth Hurry" (1963). * This has been spoofed often in pop culture, in shows like Family Guy, The Simpsons, Teen Titans, SpongeBob SquarePants, Steven Universe, Dexter's Laboratory, Wild Kratts, The Pink Panther, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and even Loonatics Unleashed, among others. Some early Chuck Jones-era Tom and Jerry shorts of 1963-1965 also seem to utilize this canyon fall gag, most notably "Pent-House Mouse" (1963), "Ah, Sweet Mouse-Story of Life" (1965)'' and "Tom-ic Energy" (1965). * In most instances, the sound effect used to indicate the descent is a declining slide whistle (also known as a "bomb whistle"). Sometimes, as demonstrated in "Zoom at the Top", there is no clear sound effect. * "Hot-Rod and Reel! " and "Highway Runnery " ended this way; the former was punctuated by "THE END" just after the landing. * Other ''Looney Tunes characters have faced similar gravity issues; in both "The Jet Cage" and "Road to Andalay", two overhead shots were used to punctuate the path of Sylvester's descent. The same thing happened to a cursing Yosemite Sam in "From Hare to Heir". Wile E. Coyote's lookalike Ralph Wolf even suffered the gag in one scene of "Ready, Woolen and Able", complete with the overhead shot and dust cloud to match. One-shot Count Bloodcount was shown landing into a moat this way (Transylvania 6-5000). And on occasion, it was voluntary; in "Tweety's Circus," Tweety was shown landing into a bucket of water at the bottom of a high dive as a means of getting away from Sylvester. Gallery Original Shorts Road Runner Cartoons Gif (4).gif|The first Canyon Fall Gag Gif (3).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Fastest And The Mostest" Gif (5).gif|The Canyon Fall gag in "The Whizzard of Ow" gif (6).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Tired and Feathered" (and most of the Larriva 11) gif (8).gif|The 2nd Canyon Fall Gag in "Fastest with The Mostest" gif (9).gif|The Final Canyon Fall Gag in "Fastest with the Mostest" gif (10).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag as featured in "Hopalong Casualty" gif (11).gif|One Canyon Fall Gag featured in Rushing Roulette gif (12).gif|The Second Ever Canyon Gag gif (13).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Hook, Line, and Stinker" Wile_E._Coyote_falls_1_(Hot-Rod_and_Reel).gif|The first canyon fall gag in "Hot-Rod and Reel!" Wile_E._Coyote_falls_2_(Hot-Rod_and_Reel).gif|The second and final canyon fall gag at the end of "Hot-Rod and Reel!" gif (14).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag featured in "Whoa, Be Gone!" gif (15).gif|The Second Canyon Fall Gag in "Whoa Be Gone!" gif (16).gif|The Third Canyon Fall Gag in "Whoa, Be Gone!" gif (17).gif|The Final Canyon Fall in "Whoa, be Gone!" Wile_E._Coyote_falls_1_(Zip_'n'_Snort).gif|The first canyon fall gag from "Zip 'n Snort" Wile_E._Coyote_falls_2_(Zip_'n_Snort).gif|The second and final canyon fall gag in "Zip 'n Snort" Wile E. Coyote falls 2 (Lickety-Splat).gif|The second canyon fall gag in "Lickety-Splat", including the third dart bomb following him down. Wile E. Coyote falls 1 (Beep Prepared).gif|The first canyon fall gag from "Beep Prepared" Wile E. Coyote falls 2 (Beep Prepared).gif|The second canyon fall gag in "Beep Prepared" Wile E. Coyote falls 3 (Beep Prepared).gif|The third and final canyon fall gag in "Beep Prepared" Wile_E._Coyote_falls_(Zoom_at_the_Top).gif|The canyon fall gag in "Zoom at the Top" Wile E. Coyote falls (To Beep or Not to Beep).gif|The canyon fall gag in "To Beep or Not to Beep", in its entirety. Wile_E._Coyote_falls_(War_and_Pieces).gif|The canyon fall gag in "War and Pieces" gif (18).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Sugar and Spies" gif (19).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Run, Run, Sweet Roadrunner" gif (20).gif|The Canyon Fall Gag in "Ready, Set, Zoom" Wile E. Coyote falls 1 (Chariots of Fur).gif|The first canyon fall gag in "Chariots of Fur" Wile E. Coyote falls 2 (Chariots of Fur).gif|The second and final canyon fall gag in "Chariots of Fur" gif (22).gif|"Freeze Frame," after the Coyote tosses the snow maker away Non-Road Runner cartoons Yosemite Sam fall.gif|The canyon fall gag in the Bugs Bunny/Yosemite Sam cartoon "From Hare to Heir" Ralph Wolf falls like his lookalike, Wile E. Coyote.gif|The canyon fall gag from the Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog cartoon "Ready, Woolen and Able" Sylvester fall 1.gif|The first canyon fall gag from the Tweety and Sylvester cartoon "The Jet Cage" Sylvester fall 2.gif|The second and final canyon fall gag from the Tweety and Sylvester cartoon "The Jet Cage" Roadtoandalay canyonfallgag -2-.png|A repeat of the canyon fall gag as seen in The Jet Cage from the Speedy Gonzales and Sylvester cartoon "Road to Andalay" (Note: This exact same scene and animation is seen twice in this cartoon) The Looney Tunes Show Wile_E._Coyote_falls_(Bubble_Trouble).gif|The canyon fall gag in "Bubble Trouble" Wile_E._Coyote_falls_(A_Zipline_in_the_Sand).gif|The canyon fall gag in "A Zipline in the Sand" Wile E. Coyote falls (Fee Fi Fo Dumb).gif|The canyon fall gag in "Fee Fi Fo Dumb" Wile_E._Coyote_falls_(Sail_Fail).gif|The canyon fall gag in "Sail Fail" Wile_E._Coyote_falls_(Heavy_Metal).gif|The canyon fall gag in "Heavy Metal" Wile E. Coyote falls (Gone in 60 Parsecs).gif|The canyon fall gag in "Gone in 60 Parsecs" Wile_E._Coyote_falls_(Heartbreak_Bridge).gif|The canyon fall gag in "Heartbreak Bridge" Wile_E._Coyote_falls_(Camo-Coyote).gif|The canyon fall gag in "Camo-Coyote" Wile E. Coyote falls (Butte E. Fall).gif|The canyon fall gag in "Butte E. Fall" Commercials Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (Plymouth Road Runner commercial).gif|The canyon fall gag in a 1971 Plymouth Road Runner commercial. Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (Constitution PSA).gif|The canyon fall gag in a 1986 Constitution PSA. Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (Purolator Couriers commercial).gif|The canyon fall gag in a 1987 Purolator Couriers commercial. Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (VW Beetle commercial).gif|The canyon fall gag in a 1981 VW Beetle commercial. Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (Energizer commercial).gif|The canyon fall gag in a 1994 Energizer commercial. Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (Pontiac commercial).gif|The canyon fall gag in a 1998 Pontiac Wide Track commercial. Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (SEDEX commercial).gif|The canyon fall gag in a 1999 SEDEX commercial. Other Looney Media Calamity Coyote falls (A Piece of Mind).gif|The canyon fall gag in the Tiny Toon Adventures segment "A Piece of Mind" Calamity Coyote falls (Toon Out, Toon In).gif|The canyon fall gag in the Tiny Toon Adventures segment "Toon Out, Toon In" Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (Animaniacs).gif|The canyon fall gag in the Animaniacs segment "Critical Condition" Wile_E._Coyote_cliff_gag_(Taz-Mania).gif|The canyon fall gag in the Taz-Mania episode "Willie Wombat's Deja Boo Boo" Wile E. Coyote falls (Death Valley Rally).gif|The canyon fall gag in the video game Road Runner's Death Valley Rally File:Wile_E._Coyote_falls_(Desert_Demolition).gif|The canyon fall gag in the video game Desert Demolition. This happens if the player loses all of their lives as Wile E. Coyote. Tech_E._Coyote_falls_1_(Family_Business).gif|The first canyon fall gag in the Loonatics Unleashed episode "Family Business" File:Tech_E._Coyote_falls_2_(Family_Business).gif|The second canyon fall gag in the Loonatics Unleashed episode "Family Business" Wile E. Coyote cliff gag 1 (Wabbit).gif|The first canyon fall gag in the Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' episode "Painter Paint Hare" Wile E. Coyote cliff gag 2 (Wabbit).gif|The second canyon fall gag in the Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' episode "Painter Paint Hare" Wile E. Coyote cliff gag 3 (Wabbit).gif|The third and final canyon fall gag in the Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' episode "Painter Paint Hare" Parodies Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (Wild Kratts).gif|The canyon fall gag in the Wild Kratts episode "Roadrunner" Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (Teen Titans).gif|The canyon fall gag in the Teen Titans episode "Episode 257-494" Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (Justice League Action).gif|The canyon fall gag in the Justice League Action short "Beep, Beep!" Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (SpongeBob SquarePants).gif|The canyon fall gag in the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Patrick SmartPants" Wile E. Coyote cliff gag 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches).gif|The first canyon fall gag from the Oggy and the Cockroaches episode "Cartoon Lesson" File:Wile_E._Coyote_cliff_gag_2_(Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches).gif|The second canyon fall gag from the Oggy and the Cockroaches episode "Cartoon Lesson" File:Wile_E._Coyote_cliff_gag_3_(Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches).gif|The third and final canyon fall gag from the Oggy and the Cockroaches episode "Cartoon Lesson" Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (Ice Age 3).gif|The canyon fall gag in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (Steven Universe).gif|The canyon fall gag in the Steven Universe episode "Kindergarten Kid" Penthousemouse canyonfallgag.png|The canyon fall gag in the first Chuck Jones-era Tom and Jerry short Pent-House Mouse Tomicenergy canyonfallgag.png|The canyon fall gag in the Chuck Jones-era Tom and Jerry short Tom-ic Energy Dexter_s_Laboratory_How_Not_to_Ride_a_Bike_Cartoon_Network.gif|The canyon fall gag in Dexter's Laboratory episode "Road Rash" BFDI cliff fall.gif|The canyon fall gag in the Battle for BFDI episode "Get to the Top In 500 Steps" Wile E. Coyote cliff gag (101 Dalmatians).gif|The canyon fall gag in the 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "The Making of..." Wile_E._Coyote_cliff_gag_1_(Scooby-Doo_in_Arabian_Nights).gif|The first canyon fall gag in Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights Wile_E._Coyote_cliff_gag_2_(Scooby-Doo_in_Arabian_Nights).gif|The second canyon fall gag in Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights Wile_E._Coyote_cliff_gag_(Dumb_Ways_to_Die).gif|The canyon fall gag in the Dumb Ways to Die minigame, "The Brake-Up". This happens if you fail the minigame. Videos Category:Recurring Gags